2012
by Misusedghost1998
Summary: The new directions face The solar apocalypse, with nothing but eachother to help them through. Pairings of Brittana, faberry, Klaine, samcedes, tike, Rory/sugar. Rated T for some language and sexual references. One-shot. Please r&r!


**This is a rondom idea I had and it's the first fiction I've wrote that's not just brittana (their kinda my speciality) lol. this might b rly sad, might b crap I dunno, just hope you enjoy! please review! I love reviews!**

_7:30 am, 21st of december 2012_

When the first thunderous clap sounded through the grey Lima night sky, Kurt and blaine lay under a pink and black leopard print blanket, holding eachother tight through the storm, a rescreening of Chicago playing brightly on the tv in the dark room.

"I still don't find this storm normal, not in December. Storms like this usualy only happen after long, dry periods" Blaine informed, holding Kurt tighter in his arms, the freakish weather frightening him slightly. "I'm surprised the electric hasn't blown"

"Don't be stupid, it's just a normal storm, it will blow over soon" Kurt sighed, still both jumping with shock as a other tempesterous thunder clap filled the night sky, followed by a extremely bright flash of light illuminating the room from the crack in the curtains, the pressure of the rain increasing and hammering on the roof like thousands of tiny little golf balls being emptied onto it.

"C'mon Blaine, relax nothing will happen" Kurt insisted, lifting his head off the older boys chest to kiss his jaw lightly in reassurance, his light stubble irritating his lips slightly. "And you need to shave" he smiled, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose before relaxing his head back on his boyfriend's neck.

"But don't you think this is a big coincidence that there's a storm happening right now, a storm that isn't seeming quite normal, on this exact day?" Blaine began to argue, Kurt obnoxiously ignoring him and tapping his foot on the arm of the leather sofa to cell block tango, not willing to give in to his lovers doomsday insists.

"You won't be ignoring me in a few hours" Blaine puffed, relaxing back against the pillows.

Yet they both jolted out of their skin when a loud smash came from the outdoors after a other bright flash of light blinded through the curtains and a new volume crash of thunder smashed from the sky and the whole house momentarily shook violently for a fraction of a second.

Blaine's eyes widened and he stared, frightened, down at Kurt, his body beginning to tremble with fear.

"If you really think something has happened then get up and prove yourself wrong" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting up cross armed with the bowl of salted popped corn in his lap to allow his nervous boyfriend to get from under the fluffy throw-over and approach the window behind the television; drawing back the curtains slowly, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the worst.

The sky was a deep grey, heavy rain pouring from the heavens and a forcefully strong wind blowing through everything in it's way, the trees bowing over to it's sheer power. The vigorous thunder and lightening continued while Blaine dropped his gaze from the uneasy looking sky to the deserted road infront of the house, only to be shocked by what he found lying in the ground outside.

"Then what's that?" He breathed, a fearful edge to his tone as Kurt finaly raised from the sofa, putting the bowl of half-eaten popcorn on the glass table infront of it next to two glasses of vodka and coke, before reluctantly joining Blaine by the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing your probably playing a..." but he was cut off by the unnatural sight of the flaming boulder smashed into the concrete of the road, the street covered in newly formed splits and distortations from the fallen flaming rock.

"Oh shit..."

Blaine's hand found it's way into Kurt's, holding it tightly as the couple stared disbelivingly at the jaw-dropping sight before them.

"Blaine?" Kurt started, his heart thudding powerfully in his chest with pure fright and dread of reality.

"Y-yes?" Blaine stammered, feeling his boyfriends hand tremble with his.

"I love you"

"I love you too, forever"

And the first tear of the new directions was spilt.

Xoxoxox

_9:00pm 21 of December 2012_

At the other side of Lima, in the lounge of the puckerman residence, Noah sat crossed legged on the carpet infront of his plasma screen television, a Xbox controller in his hands as he twiddled and pressed the buttons and nobs furiously.

Joe and Finn laughed at his fustration from next to him while the dreadlock haired's avatar sent a bullet through that of the mohawked on the screen, the five teenagers in the room laughing uncontrollably as Puck threw the controller across the floor and resorted to his can of beer.

"Your really terrible at this Noah" Rory giggled from the couch in his broad Irish accent, a Flirty sugar motta sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head rested on his neck, a smile plastered on her thin features.

"Shut it Irish I'm just letting Joe win, being the new kid and all" Puck lied, drowning off the last of his beer and crushing the can in his fist.

"Come on then puckerman, verse me then" Finn challenged, leaning forward over the rug to retrieve the rejected controller and plop it back into his best friends lap, clicking a few buttons to restart the game.

"Fine then bring it man boobs" Puck laughed, the two of them restarting their furious tapping of the controllers.

"Do you really think it could happen?" Rory asked Joe randomly once he'd sat besides them with a new beer bottle in his clutch, his question unaudiable to Finn and Puck over the sound of their threats and curses of aggravation.

"I don't really know but the weather is rather worrying, and it says it will in the Bible so I'm unsure" Joe shrugged, unhesitantly chugging back the alcohol.

"But if it was my daddy would have brought a space hotel on the moon and a rocket to fly us all there!" Sugar protested, hopping off Rory's lap to sit between the two boys on the sofa, whipping out her cell to engage in her own activities.

"Everyone seems to be spending tonight together though" she stated, scrolling through her news feed on facebook, her well trained fingers tapping away at the touch screen.

"Were all together, Kurt and Blaine are together, so are Britt and San, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Sam and so are Rachel and Quinn"

Finn snorted from the carpet at the mention of his two exes as a couple and continued fighting puck on the HDTV.

"haha! Your doomed puckerman!" Finn shouted excitedly, tilting the controller to the side desperarly when suddenly a flicker filled the house and the home was settled into silent blackness with the sound of sugar's scream.

"What the heck?" Joe whispered, the only sounds to be heard being the heavy raging weather terrorizing the outdoors.

Sugar gripped onto Rory with fear while Puck and Finn sat in the middle of the room, their faces only illuminated by the dim green glow from the wireless controllers.

"Rory I don't like this" sugar whimpered, their eyes adjusting to the darkness so they could begin to make out eachothers bodys as Joe unsteadily got to his feet and made his way to the window to pry open the curtains bringing a small amount of light into the room although the sky had continued to grow darker and greyer.

Suddenly without warning, Joe was threw back onto his knees by the ground beginning to tremble and shake beneath them, sugar's screams ear damaging while she buried her face in the crook of Rory's neck, the second flow of new directions tears beginning to drip from her eyes with fear.

The sound of rumbling continued louder and louder and it became impossible to tell the difference between the noise the angry thunder and the sound the ground had began causing beneath their feet.

"What the hell Is going on?" Puck shouted as framed pictures and ornaments began falling from walls and shelves and smashed all around them, shrieks and cries to be heard from inside the house and out.

Just as the last China vase fell and silently broke into thousands of tiny pieces on the floor, the tremors came to a halt and the world around them fell into a eery silence, only the sound of each of their heavy breathing to be audible.

After a few minutes of paralyzed fear, Joe made the first move and pulled himself to his feet to stare outside, wide eyed.

"Oh my God. Guys, check this out" he stammered with fright of what he saw.

The four others in the lounge shakily got up aswell, taking one hesitant step towards the window at a time until they all stopped with fear at what their eyes lay upon.

"What the fuck..." puck mumbled, his eyes tracing the length of the deep, deep crack formed up his drive, running about ten metres from the road up to inches away from the wall of the house.

Sugar's knees buckled and gave way, leaving her to fall into a sobbing mess on her knees while the others froze in shock.

"I think this is the end guys" Finn whispered.

"It's the end of the world."

Xoxoxoxoxox

_9:58pm, 21st of December 2012_

"Oh my God Tina your too good at this game!" Mercedes hollowed, laughing as she placed her hand of cards onto the table along with Sam and Mike for Tina to scrape the lot up and shuffle the lot back into the deck, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Hey..." sam started, checking his cell, "i think its begining, sugar has tweeted that the earth has cracked by pucks house and their power has gone out, we should check ours"

"Oh hell" Mercedes breathed, Tina's face immediately dropping into a worried frown as the tension filled sensation they'd all been dreaded took over the candle lit room.

Sam got up from the kitchen table and flicked on the television, sitting on the sofa, tapping his foot impatiently awaiting to see if they still had power.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as the screen flashed on exposing a grim looking news reporter sitting behind a desk for the 10 o'clock news.

The girls and Mike joined him on the sofa, growing nervous and gasping when they read the 'breaking news' sign revolving at the bottom of the screen.

Tina had already began freaking and was wrapped lovingly in the safe, muscular arms of Mike, who sat watching the television with a strong yet worried expression on his face.

"_A group of top scientists have recently confirmed the situation in America as critical, people have been recommended to stay indoors and stay with your loved ones. The population has been warned that if entering the out doors you are at your own risk if getting hurt. This may be the end as we know this, so I've been Joel Anderson, and I say for what could be the last time, goodnight America_." The reporter drabbled, the clip beginning to replay, obviously being broadcasted on repeat. That reporter was probably in some safe underground apocalypse hideout.

Mercedes clammy hand found it's way into Sam's as their hearts thudded, the wind whistling loudly from behind the window and the rain still pouring vigorously onto the uneven ground and flooding down the gutters to the drains, dribbling down noisily.

"I gotta get home! My parents will be worried sick! Mike you coming?" Tina fretted, jolting off the sofa and holding her hand out to her boy friend, her fingers trembling, her whole body clearly freaking. she'd always been a highly emotional person, and Mike usually was always there to comfort her, to tell her it will all get better. Tonight he doubts he will be able to do that.

"I'm sorry guys I will have to go, I love her you know?" Mike apologized, getting to his feet and shaking his head apologetically. "I love you guys too, see you on the other side" he sighed, his breathing ragged as he tried to compose himself, leaning down to pull each Mercedes and Sam into a long hug.

"Don't say that!" Tina sobbed, hating admitting reality to herself. She didn't want it to end. Her life was so perfect, she finally had a amazing group of friends who loved her, she had a flawless boyfriend whom she'd give her soul to and two loving parents. She didn't want it to all go away, not like this. Probably knowing that everyone she loved would be experiencing pain as well as her was the thing that hurt her most. She'd always put everyone else before herself.

"I love you Mercedes" Tina sobbed hard, "you too Sam"

Mercedes got up to pull the small Asian into her arms and hug her tightly burying her face in the her best friends blue highlighted dark hair, inhaling the perfume for what could possibly be the last time, placing a tender kiss on her cheek before sitting back by Sam, a sad goodbye on her lips.

Mike took her into his arm and guided her out the door, smiling what could be his last sad smile to his two best friends, mumbling a last "love you guys" as he left.

"Is this really it Sam?" Mercedes asked, cringing at the ferocious sound of thunder and lightening coming from the opened front door before it slammed in the wind behind Mike and Tina, trying to keep herself remaining calm but beginning to fail miserably.

"I think it might be" Sam admitted, a tear drizzling down his cheek as he squeezed Mercedes hand in his own lovingly.

"I love you Sam" Mercedes admitted honestly, cupping his pale cheek and bringing his face forward to press her plump lips over his trouty mouth, smiling at the memories of glee club, her friends and the thought of all the songs, all the love and all the friendship when a single drop of moisture formed in the corner of her eye. This couldn't be the end, they have too much to live for, they all have eachother. They all have the music. It's too much to throw away.

Her thoughts turned to all of her friends as she pulled her lips from Sam's, both of them holding eachother tightly close, sitting in thoughtful silentness.

Rachel won't ever make it to nyada now, and Quinn will never rent that flat in new York for them to live in.

Pucks pool cleaning business with Finn will never move to California and sugar won't move to Ireland with Rory.

Blaine and Kurt won't win their battle to legalize gay marriage and Brittany will never get down on one knee with that ring she's been hiding in her pocket for the last two weeks and wait for Santana to say 'I do.'

Mike won't ever open that dance school they'd been talking about with Brittany and they won't have Tina's wedding reception on the beach.

All these dreams and fantasies they'd talked about so proudly, will never happen.

But tonight, despite all the negatives and all the impossible hopes to never been fulfilled, each and every one of them have something worth every single one of those dreams by their side.

Every one has someone who loves them.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_10:30pm, 21st of December 2012_

"Rachel please, don't stop" Quinn breathed at the tender sensation of Rachel's lips dancing over her neck, sucking in the soapy skin leaving careless hickeys as the spray from the shower continued to drench them both in the steamy walls of the cubicle.

They had gave in to everything they'd ever wanted to do tonight, and Rachel's dads didn't care; in the powerless circumstances everyone was doing whatever they pleased before the end.

Rachel and Quinn had partied in her dads's trophy room, both sporting nothing but contrasting tank tops and boy shorts while they danced in eachothers arms, varying their style of dancing from slow and passionate to wild and fierce depending on what ever Quinn's mp3 threw at them.

Afterwards they'd retired to Rachel's bedroom, relaxing their sweaty bodies back against the sheets and cuddling close between sweet long kisses, staying silent in the room lit meekly by the screen of their cells until Quinn's began to vibrate with the last call if the night. They'd already been contacted by Kurt and Blaine, the puckerman party, Tina and Mike and Sam and Mercedes meaning this could only leave two people. Quinn's best friends. The tears had began flowing from the blondes eyes before she'd even answered.

The four had chatted weepily like nothing was different for what could seem like hours, talking about the others and how much they had enjoyed meeting them, wishing each couple the best saying they thought they were soulmates like they actually had a future to be looking forward to. That was until the four girls' conversation turned to the outdoor world.

Santana had informed Quinn and Rachel about the giant crack through the middle of the road outside her house and how they had stood for ages just watching the suicidal neighborhood jumping into it's murderous walls while Brittany had cried in her arms. This Alone spurted more tears from the spunky blonde but the news just got grimmer when it was revealed that Kurt had died by pushing Blaine from the course of falling timber as their house had been hit by one of the falling, flaming rocks as the earth spun closer to the scorching, exploding sun.

Then it was told that in true Romeo and Juliet style, Blaine had took a knife to the heart to die by the side of his true soulmate, their souls drifting to heaven from their entwined bodies together.

Rachel had never cried harder, not even at hearing the news of Quinn's car crash months ago, not even when she choked her audition. She'd never felt so much emotional pain as to what she felt at that very moment.

Nothing had been heard from Tina and Mike since they'd left Mercedes home, they were missing. They hadn't arrived at Tina's or Mike's place and their cells were dead when tried to ring. This left 11 glee club members alive, maybe including Artie who had hit the road two days ago to head for the city of Ohio to spend the last few days with his family.

The unholy Trinity exchanged blubbery goodbyes and 'I love you's before they parted from eachother for life.

And here they are now, trying their hardest to enjoy every moment they had left together to the best of their ability.

Rachel scraped her fingers up the nape of Quinn's neck to clutch at the conditioner coated blonde Bob of her girlfriend as their lips attracted and repealed fastly, their wet, naked bodies pressed flush against one another; pushed against the cold tiled wall with water trickling between them.

Quinn flickered her eyes open to find what she hadn't been looking forward to seeing.

"Rachel baby" she panted, gripping into Rachel's Brunette locks to unlatch her girlfriends lips from her breast, Rachel's eyes flickering open to stare at the odd state of her lovers creamy skin.

"Did we die? Is this what heaven looks like?" Rachel mumbled, sliding her hands over Quinn's georgeous orange lit taught abs and admiring her brightly coloured lit facial features.

"No baby, but we will soon, it's happening" Quinn gulped, her eyes staring out of the slightly steamed over window at the glow of orange and red shining through from the sky, strips of particles of dust visible streaking out into the bright red room.

"Were one solar explosion away from the end" Quinn breathed shakily, the impact of the seriousness of what was about to happen to them all hitting her hard while she gripped at Rachel's waist, keeping her as close as possible to comfort herself and her loved one.

"Will you stay with me Rachel?" She started, diverting her gaze from the blazing sky outside to stare into the slightly shorter girls eyes, the tips of their noses touching as water dribbled down them. "Right till the end, and beyond..."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief and cupped Quinn's soft cheek, stroking her thumb over her cheek bones lovingly, tiptoeing up to duck her head down and place a last, tender kiss to Quinn's sensitive flesh of her neck before pressing off the water and whipping up two red lit towels from the sink.

"Are you insane? Of course I'm not leaving your side, I love you remember?"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

_11:40pm 21st December 2012_

The first solar explosion had sounded and had scorched The entire population of the united kingdom and France. Santana was too wrapped up in nothing but Brittany and too numb from all the emotions today had caused to feel sympathy for the British and French that had died. The whole of America was freaking. Committing suicide, screaming on the streets or cuddling their loved ones like it was all that mattered.

And it was all that mattered to Santana. The only emotion she could feel was the heat and passion from the blonde ontop of her, kissing light, ticklish kisses up her stomach to return to santanas lips, their hands entwined on the sheets either side of their fixated bodies.

Santanas chest heaved up and down off the bed, still coming down from what could be her last high as Brittany kissed wetly between her breasts, blonde hair sprawling over the whole of her chest with brittanys movements.

Brittanys lips finally met with her girlfriends again, the taste of her own arousal on santanas tongue with the heated full kiss, releasing brittanys still trembling hands to run all over her naked torso, brittanys full weight atop of her. Their kiss was slower and more heart filled than any either of them had experienced, like one of the slow soppily wet kisses from a chick flick.

"That was the best way to go" Santana panted, still trying to get her breathing under control as Brittany began twirling and brading strands of her wild raven hair between her fingers. "Seriously if I'd died there... I'd be the happiest person to go, just for having you in my arms, we should just make love till we die."

A adorable flush spread over brittanys cheeks in the crimson lit room, barely visible due to the lighting but still noticeable enough for Santana to lean up and kiss each of the flushed cheeks softly in turn, her chocolaty orbs staring with pure adoration up at her girlfriend, still holding against her lightly.

"As much as id love to do that till we die, can we go out side for a bit? It looks kinda... pretty out there" Brittany asked sweetly, moving her hands from above santanas head on the pillow to slide down the full length of her sides and up again affectionatly.

"Of course baby" Santana smirked, rolling the couple over on top of the sheets with a small 'umph!' escaping brittanys lips so Santana could roll off the bed and collect her scattered underwear and clothing, pulling them on as quick as possible before handing Brittany her top and bra while Brittany practically dived down for her trousers, forgetting the underwear garments and just pulling the pants and top on.

The Latina linked her hand with the blonde dancer as they made their way down the stairs to the hallway, their hair still carelessly messed up from their previous love making.

"Are you sure you wanna see this?" Santana warned, her hand griping the warm door handle, both of them just realizing how darn hot it was all over the house.

"Positive" Brittany smiled confidently before Santana threw open the door exposing the burning orange lit view of the town of Lima below them. Good thing about being in Lima heights, you get a good view.

The sky was burning a blazing red and everywhere else was some shade of orange or red. It was as Brittany said, somewhat beautiful, behind the fact everyone was crying in distraughtion and throwing themselves down the many cracks in the roads for easy escape.

Cowards, Santana thaught.

Many cars were upturned as the couple slowly stepped down the drive, gasping at the state of the once peaceful town. Buildings were burning everywhere in their sight, but surprisingly, Lima heights adjacent was seemingly rather empty. Like a ghost town so to say. Sure, homes were flaming, cars abandoned and puffing of smoke but the only people in sight on the road, were the two of them.

"I love you Santana" Brittany breathed, snapping santanas attention from the heart breaking view to look into her girlfriends honest eyes.

"I love you too Brittany you know that" Santana sadly smiled, squeezing brittanys hand and returning her gaze to the riotous view of Lima. "Breadstixx has gone down..." she mumbled to herself after a few moments of silence, just standing with brittanys hand in hers.

"But I wanted to be with you forever" Brittany started, her voice cracking with tears around halfway, bringing her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from falling apart.

"I know Brit Brit, it's OK to cry" Santana cooed, pulling Brittany tightly into her arms, their bodies colliding in the middle of all the chaos as Santana tiptoed to be as close to Brittany as possible.

"But it's not just that!" Brittany whimpered, pulling away and cupping santanas cheek rather roughly in desperation to keep her close.

"I've been carrying this around for about two weeks" she sighed, slipping her hand from santanas waist to the back pocket of her jeans, santanas eyes widening with shock as she realised what Brittany held in her hand.

Santana pulled her body from brittanys to allow Brittany to pull back the lid if a petite, blue velvet box, exposing a shining golden ring, a crimson diamond clutched to it by golden threads of pure gold. Santanas favorite colour, bringing tears immediately to santanas eyes, thinking of how amazing everything would be right now if only it wasn't dooms day. She could be engaged by now, arranging the most perfect wedding of her dreams with the love of her life. In two years time, she could've been joyfully married, nursing brittanys swollen stomach as they expected their first child. But no, that won't happen, none of it.

Tears began dribbling down her cheeks at the thaughts of what could've been. She imagined what it would've been like to stand at the alter, vowing her soul to Brittany willingly. She imagined those words 'you may now kiss the bride' and then showing her hesitant family how much she loved Brittany.

She thought about sitting next to Brittany as she squeezed the living daylights from her hand, their first born child taking it's first breath into the earth. The first time she held her newborn, just thinking about that, and how amazing the feeling of her child's hand wrapping around her finger would feel. But no. There will never be a child. Not ever anymore.

By the time Santana had wiped the water from her eyes, unbluring the world around her, she found Brittany down on one knee before her, the sight taking her breath away slightly.

"I was ganna ask you... to be my wife" Brittany stammered awkwardly, holding the ring up to Santana hopefully in one trembling hand.

"Of course!" Santana exclaimed, pulling Brittany back up to her feet from her empty hand and crashed her lips against hers just as a nearby car exploded causing them both to shriek and pull away.

"Fucking ruin the fucking moment" Brittany grumbled, taking the ring delicately from it's cushioned bed then placing the box back in her pocket, holding a teary santanas left hand out to slip the sparkling ring onto her ring finger.

As santanas teary eyes examined the ring closer, she could make out that it was engraved.

_B&S_ was cut lightly into the gold and as Santana tilted her hand slightly to get a full view of the beautiful accessory, she also noticed _4eva_ cut into the metal too.

"I now announce you wife and... _wife_?" Brittany smirked, a unsure tone of what to say in her voice, taking santanas hand in hers and bringing her fingers to her lips to kiss the ring lightly before they threw themselves into eachothers arms, their lips colliding in a hot, desperate kiss, wet from their salty tears.

They lost track of how long they kissed and hugged like that but as Santana pulled away for breath, she was faced with her killer, the end of time itself, scorching through the city like a orange, flaming wave.

"Brittany?"

"Shit..."

"Goodbye my love"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_02.00am 23rd of december 2012_

If you were to walk the empty streets of Lima at this very moment, the sights would break even the toughest of souls.

Earth has no survivors, the entire population of Ohio is dead.

If you were to walk across the street in Lima were the first meteorite hit, and walked into the house nearest, you would be faced with the first dead of the glee club.

The bodies of Blaine Anderson lies bloody next to that of a battered and bruised Kurt hummel, their hands firmly entwined, tears still struck to the cheeks of them both.

On the other side of lima, Tina Cohen Chang's body is slumped over the torso of Mike Chang, the two of them burnt from the electrifying lightening bolt in the middle of the street. Mike's arms are clutching onto Tina's body desperately and streaks of blood dribble from his eyes. The last thing he did before he died was kissed Tina's cheek lovingly, before his body fell limp and shut down.

In the home of Mercedes Jones, the diva lies with the body of Sam Evans slumped over her lap, her head threw back with impact and the glass of the windows sprawled over the floor, her hand lost in the bloody blonde locks of the footballer. They'd kissed and cuddled, pouring their hearts to one another until the very end. They didn't even know it was coming.

Finn had been one of the 'cowards' who had ended it early. A gun to the head was all it took.

Puck had managed to find Beth before the final blow, and died with his daughter in his arms.

Joe spent his last minutes praying, praying for each of his friends to join him in heaven, one girl firmly in his mind whom he knew was never going to ever love him, she was settled. But he prayed for the best for the couple. He loved Quinn after all.

Rory and sugar had tragically been separated by a large road crack, and they each died alone, curled helplessly in the streets. They'd been thinking of eachother when they got hit by the impact, wishing they had eachother in their arms.

Rachel and Quinn had remained in that bathroom until the last second, fooling around and making love to their hearts content. Their naked bodies would still be seen slumped against the bathtub, gripping onto eachother like their life depended on it. And for once in their lives, it had.

That would bring you to the sight of Brittany and Santana. The newlyweds died on that same spot on the sidewalk, they'd lay their, awaiting their fate, Santana laying next to Brittany, her head rested against her girlfriends chest for the rest of eternity, santanas left hand held firmly by brittanys over the blondes heart. They truly would he together forever, their souls would live on together.

Everyone's souls would live on together. They were a family to never be separated, not even the end of all life could succeed in splitting them. Start together, end together.

**I really hope that wasn't too bad, sorry if it was really sad I just wanted to write it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
